Numerous articles of clothing are available for wearing on or about the human head. Some articles, such as scarves, bandanas, headbands and hair clips may have both utilitarian function as well as fashionable appeal. Apparel used for winter clothing usually serves the functions of insulating all or a portion of the head. Items such as hats, scarves and headbands are marketed in a variety of sizes for adults as well as children. However, within a specific size category, the items have a "one size fits all" design which typically includes elastic to keep the article close to the head. As a result such items are often overly tight and difficult to fit around one's head, often disturbing one's hairstyle and, particularly for women, one's cosmetic makeup. In addition, children often times resist having such tight fitting garments pulled across their head and face. Other items, such as certain earmuff designs may be selectively sized to one's head by use of a telescoping mechanism connecting the two ear covering elements. Such articles, however, often times do not remain securely on an individual's head, especially during outdoor physical activity. As a result, the comfort and protection derived from the earmuffs is less than optimal.
Accordingly, a need exists for an article of clothing which can be custom fitted to the unique shape of an individual's head, which will not disturb an individual's appearance during dressing, and which provides a secure, comfortable, and protective covering to at least a portion of the head.